Through the eyes of Ron Weasly
by LeTSMaKeCupCakEs
Summary: the harry potter story through ron's eyes
1. Chapter 1

"Ron!" Molly Weasly's called from the kitchen. Ron was cramming a waffle into his mouth while piling books into his trunk. He had put off packing for Hogwarts till the end of the summer. His tiny room looked as if a tornado had hit it. Clothes were scattered everywhere, books were off the shelves on the floor, Scabbers, Ron's pet rat, was nesting in a pile of Ron's laundry.  
"Ron! Come down to your last breakfast at home!"  
"Mum, I'm busy! Besides, I'm eating a waffle!" Ron shouted down to the kitchen where his family was eating breakfast.  
"Busy doing what?"  
"Stuff, mum!" Ron yelled down exasperatedly. He could hear footsteps on the creaking stairs up to the top floors. He hurried to stick all his belongings into his trunk before his mother saw that he hadn't packed yet. Too late. "RON!" Mrs. Weasly's voice carried all the way down to the kitchen where Ron's brother's Fred, George, and Percy, and little sister, Ginny, were eating breakfast.  
"Oy, he didn't pack did he?" asked Fred with a grin.  
"Guess not by the sound in mum's voice," answered George. He and Fred were twin brothers and exactly identical.  
"Oooh, I do hope he isn't in too much trouble!" The small voice of their little sister Ginny piped up. "I think mummy shouldn't yell at him on his first day at Hogwarts."  
"Ron shouldn't have procrastinated. I was packed for Hogwarts the day after we came back from shopping in Diagon Ally, Mother is just disciplining him, like any good authority figure would." said Percy pompously. Percy was a school prefect at Hogwarts and obsessed with rules.  
"Oh shut up Percy." Ron had just walked down the stairs into the warm kitchen that smelled of sausages and orange juice.  
"Oh Ron, don't be so bitter. I'll help you pack up when you're done with breakfast, but then we must hurry to get to King's Cross Station" Mrs. Weasly followed Ron down the stairs, looking firmly but lovingly towards her youngest son.  
"Ginny darling, would you like to come with us to see your brothers off?"  
"Mmhmm" mumbled Ginny with her mouth full of toast.  
"Mum, where's dad?" asked George helping himself to some more sausage.  
"Oh, Arthur had a bit of a mishap at work, he won't be able to see you off this year, I'm sorry boys." Molly replied with a bit of a frown.  
"Father has a very important job at the Ministry of Magic and at the moment, many witches and wizards seem to be very lax about muggle security."  
"Shut up, Percy." said Fred, George, and Ron blankly and in unison. 


	2. Chapter 2

It was raining hard by the time the party of six arrived at King's Cross Station. Mrs. Weasly ushered her children into the packed station. Ron had seen muggles before, but this was the largest group of them he had ever seen. "Woh..." he muttered to himself.  
"Mummy! Look mummy! Look at the muggle children over there! Mummy they're on little leashes!" squealed Ginny excitedly. She was starting to get on Ron's nerves, so sure enough, she kept chattering away until they came up towards Platform 6 when Mrs. Weasly asked the platform number.  
"Mum! That's where Platform 9 and three quarters is! Look mummy!"  
"Ginny, shut up," muttered Ron with his teeth gritted. He could see people staring, whether they were muggles or not, Ron didn't care.  
"Mummy! Ron told me to shut up!"  
Mrs. Weasly looked warningly over at her son and said "Ron, don't talk to your sister that way," Ron scowled. Mrs. Weasly moved on to talk about the station, "It's the same way every year! Always packed with muggles..." commented Mrs. Weasly as they passed a large group of muggle tourists.  
Ron looked away from his He saw a black-haired boy a few yards away staring at his family. Oh great, people were staring now... Ron looked back at his family and realized they were pushing farther into the crowd of muggles moving towards Platform 9. Ron sped up and keep up with them then saw the same black- haired boy following him. He noticed the boy had a trunk and owl, so he was definitely a wizard going to Hogwarts, but there were no parents or family in sight. Ron was just thinking how lucky this boy was when suddenly he heard his name being called out from the crowd.  
"Ron! Ron, stop walking... RON!" Ron had turned around to see who was calling him and accidentally walked into a girl with brushy brown hair and large front teeth. Ron's trunk slid off the trolly and fell on the girl's foot.  
"Ouch!"  
"Damn," Ron muttered under his breath, "I didn't mean to!" and he hurried off in the other direction towards his family.  
"Ronald Weasly, what on earth did you do to that poor child?!" scolded Fred in an impersonation of his mother.  
"Shut up, Fred. I don't feel well."  
Percy had just gone through the brick barrier that divided the magical and non-magical worlds. It was Fred and George's turns next. Ron looked around again to see if the girl was still around. She was near, so Ron ducked down a little bit to escape her view. Luckily, she wasn't too tall, so he stood hunched over behind his mother for a few moments, when he noticed that black-haired boy was still staring at him. Then he realized the boy was moving towards him. "Mum... Who's that kid? He looks familiar..."  
"Oh, Ron, I don't know... Oh my, doesn't he look familiar,"  
"That's what I said, mum." said Ron plainly as the black-haired boy approached Ron, Mrs. Weasly, and Ginny (Percy, Fred, and George had already gone off to the platform).  
"Erm... Excuse me, but do you know how to get onto Platform 9 and three quarters?" asked the boy sheepishly.  
"First year at Hogwarts?" said Mrs. Weasly fondly. The boy nodded. "Ron too. Anyway, now all you have to do, is walk straight into the barrier, best to do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous." she smiled and Ron was disgusted at how loving she was being towards a total weirdo. The boy jogged with his trolley and owl and disappeared through the barrier.  
"Mum, that boy was stalking us through the station!" confronted Ron.  
"Oh don't be silly! He was just nervous about getting on the train, I'm sure he's a nice boy,"  
"I'm sure he's a total stalker..." He muttered to himself as he stepped through the barrier. 


	3. Chapter 3

Ron turned around as his mother and sister emerged from the brick barrier. He heard a clinking sound and Mrs. Weasly muttering "Oh dammit! My keys..."  
"Here mum, I'll get 'em." George dropped down to the dirty ground and groped around for the keys. He stood up a moment later. He had the keys but his hands were filthy. George handed his mother her keys as Percy started to grab his mother's attention.  
"Mother, I really must head off to the first car, us prefects have to get to the train early," Percy was idly shining his silver prefect's badge, "They need us to keep the students in line." Mrs. Weasly's eyes were beginning to get watery. She smiled lovingly at her third son and kissed him on the forehead. Then Percy set off into the sea of students and their families. "Thank god that's over," said Fred with a fake sigh of relief. Ginny giggled, but Mrs. Weasly span around and snapped at him.  
"All his life, Percy has done nothing but be a good role model. He deserves to be prefect, and he deserves more respect from you." Fred looked a little startled, but George was obviously trying to conceal a laugh. "That goes for you too," She said, eyeing George. "Speaking of which, behave. I don't want any owls from school saying you've done something ridiculous." Then, on a less harsh note, she said "Go on, dears, and have a good term." she kissed them each and sent them to the train.  
Now it was just Ron, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasly. Ron was regretting not leaving with Fred and George. Now that it was just him to go, his mother was going to attract so much attention. He knew she would get all blubbery and he couldn't afford winning the title of "Mama's boy". With the thought of total embarrassment before he even got to Hogwarts, he quickly grabbed his trunk and headed for the train.  
"Oh no you don't," said Mrs. Weasly playfully, tousling his flaming red hair. "Oh mum, don't get all mushy." Ron pushed away from his mother.  
Taken aback Mrs. Weasly muttered "I'm sorry," apologetically. "It's just that, well, I'm going to miss you. You've never been away from home for more than a couple weeks, so... Well you get the idea... Home just won't be the same."  
"I miss you already," chimed in Ginny. Ron paused enjoying the attention, then he came back to his sense and put a disgusted look on his face.  
"I haven't taken four steps and you're both missing me? Honestly, I'm not that great to have around, am I?"  
"Certainly not. Honestly Ron, what gave you that ridiculous idea?" Fred and George had just crept up behind Ron. "Sometimes, Fred and George just don't get the concept of rhetorical questions..." thought Ron, to himself.  
"Oy, mum, you're never going to believe who we just met on the train!"  
"Who's that, dear?"  
"Harry Potter!" chorused the twins excitedly. "He was near us back in the muggle station, did you see him?" Ginny made an indistinguishable noise that Ron thought sounded like "Bunny! Granny feet hen?" Mrs. Weasly smiled fondly at the twins.  
"Actually, we spoke to him. He asked me where the entrance to the platform was... No wonder why he was all alone." She smiled even more broadly.  
"I knew he looked familiar. I knew I'd seen him somewhere, didn't I ask you if he looked familiar, mum?"  
"Sure you did, Ron." said Fred sarcastically. George sniggered while Ron frowned at the ground.  
"You know what this means though, don't you?" said Mrs. Weasly, switching to a more "I'm-laying-down-the-rules-you-better-listen-to-me" tone of voice.  
"What, mum?" said Fred, George, and Ron, blankly and in unison. Ron hated it when she used her "I'm-laying-down-the-rules-you-better-listen-to- me" voice.  
"This boy has been through more than any of you... put together!" Ron was having a hard time not saying "Well duh".  
"And that means that he probably has had to deal with people asking questions about You-Know-Who and such, so I don't want any of you to be rude to him or ask him any questions about his unfortunate past. If I get any word saying that Harry Potter is depressed because a Weasly has gone and brought up his past, I swear, I will pluck you out of school myself and- "  
"Mum, you're going to make us miss the train!" interrupted Fred.  
"Oh Ron," said George concernedly, "You've got something on your nose! Here let me get that..." He wiped Ron's nose with his hand and then he and Fred ran off to the train. Mrs. Weasly snatched Ron and planted a kiss on his cheek.  
"Have a good term."  
"Bye!"  
"Ooh, wait! You've got some dirt on you're nose!"  
"Mum, I've got to run!" The second warning bell had rung. It was 10:59 and the Hogwarts Express waited for no one. His mother hugged him one last time and Ron ran off to catch the train.  
  
"Uh... Could I sit here? All the other compartments are full." Ron was eyeing the black-haired boy from the station uncertainly.  
"Sure." said the boy, shyly. Ron dragged his trunk into the little compartment and sat down on a red cushioned bench by the window. He stared out it for a minute, trying to catch the boy's reflection in the glass. He didn't want to be caught staring. Ron wondered whether the boy really was Harry Potter. It wouldn't be unlike Fred and George to try to trick him.  
"Are you really Harry Potter?" Ron blurted out rather quickly, then turning a little pink. He could feel his ears reddening under the stare of the boy's bright green eyes. He was wearing a tattered muggle sweater that looked about eight sizes too big. In fact, all the muggle clothes he was wearing looked like an elephant used to live in them. He also was wearing round glasses that looked as if they'd been broken and fixed with some kind of spell-o tape. Ron eyed him, he couldn't be Harry Potter. He looked like a hobo.  
"Yeah, I am Harry Potter." the boy replied.  
"Oh," Ron looked at the scar on the boy's forehead. "Yeah, you are..." Then realizing how stupid he must have sounded he explained. "Sorry, it's just that my brothers... Fred and George Weasly... They're real practical jokers... Like to be funny and trick people... I thought they might have made it up... You know, to be funny... Or to try and trick me..." Ron was aware that that statement made him sound like a babbling idiot, but on the contrary, the boy grinned and looked at Ron kindly.  
"It's alright, I've been getting a lot of that lately... Uh... What's you're name?"  
"Ron. Ron Weasly." They began to talk about all kinds of things, mostly Ron's family. Harry seemed to be fascinated with them. Ron didn't understand why though. They were just a you're average magical family.  
About an hour after they started talking, the topic of quidditch was aroused. "What the hell do you mean when you say you don't know what quidditch is?!" Ron was beginning to explain all about the wizard's sport when a witch came around with a trolly full of food. Harry got up and bought some of everything.  
"Here. Eat. You look starved." Harry handed him a Pumpkin Pasty. Ron grinned and took the pasty. "I guess he wasn't a stalker after all." thought Ron quietly, as he took a large bite out of the tiny pasty. 


	4. Chapter 4

Ron was just explaining the finer points of Quidditch, when the compartment door opened and the girl with brown bushy hair and big front teeth stormed in. Ron shrunk down, but it appeared as if she didn't recognize him.  
"Have either of you seen a toad?" she asked. Ron didn't like the note of bossiness in her voice.  
"No. If we do, we'll let you know. Good-bye." he gestured towards the door.  
"Well, if you can, let Neville Longbottom know if you spot a toad. He's lost his and he's freaking out in the next car, so I thought I'd help him... By the way, I'm Hermione Granger, this is my first year."  
"Ours too, this is Ron Weasly," said Harry, gesturing to Ron, "And I'm Harry Potter." Hermione looked puzzled for a moment, then suddenly her eyes shot up to the scar on Harry's forehead.  
"Say, you are Harry Potter!"  
"Yeah... I just said that..." he looked at Ron like he hadn't expected it. Ron knew better. He could tell Harry wanted to get a little attention. He looked at Harry blankly trying to convey the message "Hey, you asked for it..."  
"I've read LOADS of books about you! I'm muggle born and I decided it might be a good idea to get some background research on magical icons in the past couple of decades, and I kept finding loads of stuff about you! It's really nice to meet you." she added in lamely at the end, as if she had realized she were talking to someone famous.  
"Nice to meet you too." Harry muttered awkwardly.  
"Right, well, Harry and I were about to change into our robes so you'd better leave." Ron mock waved at Hermione and she gave him a nasty stare in return. Just as she was about to exit the compartment, she turned around and said coldly to Ron:  
"You've got dirt on you're nose. Did you know?" Then she bolted out of sight as Ron started to cuss her out.  
" 'Oh Harry, I've read all the books about you! Oh Harry, you're fantastic! Oh, I'm THRILLED to meet you! I secretly admire you and have a photo of you under my pillow!' " Ron put on a high voice and mimicked Hermione. Harry turned pink and Ron ate another Licorice Wand.  
There was silence for another couple of minutes as the boys changed into their school robes. It was starting to get dark when the compartment door opened again. But instead of being the annoying Hermione Granger, it was a slimy looking git. Ron couldn't remember his name, but he'd seen him around with his father. His father, Lucius Malfoy (was that his name?) was an enemy of Ron's father, Arthur.  
"What do you want?" said Harry sharply.  
"Someone's been saying Harry Potter's going to Hogwarts and is on this train. I think I've found him." said the Malfoy boy with a oily sneer. Ron looked from Harry to the boy. Harry was obviously hating everything about this boy from the second he walked in. Ron didn't like the looks of him either. They both stood up, wands clutched tight in their pockets.  
"I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. This is Crab, Vincent Crab," Draco said, while gesturing a boy twice his size and half as smart. "This is Greg Goyle," pointing at another boy, a little smaller and stupider than the first.  
"Goyle, Crab, and Malfoy... Two words. Get out." muttered Harry.  
"I don't think so, Potter." Both Harry and Ron stood up, but neither of them were as big and ferocious looking as Crab and Goyle. Malfoy took a step closer to Harry, when Ron got an idea. He flung his sleeping rat at the three boys in the doorway. Scabbars landed on Goyle, and instinctively bit his finger.  
"HOLY SHIT!" yelped Goyle.  
"There are rats in the food!"  
"AUGH!" The crew left Harry and Ron's compartment and left the attacking rat asleep on the floor. Scabbars started to nibble on a piece of Quagmire Brand Laughing Taffy ("a giggle in every bite!" was their guarantee). Scabbars began to make little squeaks from the floor. "Good 'ole Scabbars" said Ron. Harry grinned and the two of them started to talk about Quidditch again. 


End file.
